comicfanonpediafandomcom-20200214-history
Resident Evil: Condemned
Resident Evil: Condemned (Original Title バイオハザード：非難) or also know as Resident Evil: The Condemned is a montion capture CG Animation movie, set to be realesed sometime in 2013 (Spring), the movie is based on the videogame saga of the same name. Unlike the live action movies, and also as Degeneration & Damnation, this movie is set in the same universe as the videogames are, it is known that the main character will be Leon Kennedy, alongside with Sherry Birkin. Plot The plot is set after the events of Resident Evil 6, the movie starts with Leon Kennedy waking up from his bed when he recieves a call from the goverment saying that they need him to travel to Greece where a bioterrorist attack has been unleashed under a new corporation called The Hinder ''Leon accepts to travel but he says that he will need help so after that he goes on to contact Sherry Birkin, after a long talk, Sherry accepts to help Leon in his mission. During their travel to Greece the plane where they were traveling gets hitted by a new type of bomb when Leon wakes up, he sees a man standing infront of him, this man calls himself ''Orbital ''and he claims to be The Hinder's leader, Leon then aims his gun to the man, but suddenly Orbital calls some zombies and order them to attack Leon, he is later saved by Sherry who seems to be really injured, after their scape from Orbital's zombie horade they reach what seems to be a little town in Greece, the town is completely destroyed and people seem to be hiding somewhere, Zombies, B.O.W. and many other things created by The Hinder Corp are demolishing everything, Leon and Sherry make their way throught the town fighting against the horade of zombies. After that the movie focouses on a school set on Greece, where a young girl named Agata, she is taking class when suddenly one of the walls blew up and Orbital appears alongside with his soldiers, the security arrives but they are easily killed by Orbital's powers given by the virus (called the ''Infest Virus) he then captures Agata and takes her in a helicopter. Later that day Sherry and Leon arrive to the city's central when a rampage of water starts to rise from the sea, and is later revealed to be a submarine from The Hinder Corp, a bio-bomb is throw down the center and all people starts to plague with the new virus Orbital created, Leon sees orbital getting out the subamrine and tries to attack him but he gets easily defeated, Sherry manages to shoot him but he seems to feel no pain and also seems to have regeneration power, he then throws Sherry to a post, after that she stands up and goes to help Leon, he then says that he is not leaving Orbital to take over this town, Sherry understands and flashbacks from Raccoon City incident & China start to display in their minds. Then Agata wakes up in what seems to be a Hinder building, a door opens and Orbital enters after a long discusion it is revealed that Agata is Orbital's daughter and that his real name is Bautista Kana, he used to be a medical resercher and scientist but when he discovered the Infest virus, he gained super human powers and habilities, he says that he uses the mask because he has to hide his identity from all the state because of the outbreaks caused by himself, Agata says that he is not her father, that he is not the man he used to be, he then says that she is the same as her mother used to be, flashbacks show that Orbital's wife suffered from an strange sickess and that he created the virus to help her but that only make her worst and turned her into a B.O.W. then he explains the reason why he brought Agata there, he reveals her to have to cure on her blood, and that she is the only hope for him, Agata refueses to help and Orbital then answers saying "Well if you can't help me, you will join them" then a soldier shows up and puts a mask over her mouth leaving her unconsius. Sherry helping Leon arrives to the main court, where the Greece Presidents explains all to them, Leon asks them why did he had to unleash all the outbreaks, he says that Orbital could just create a cure for his wife, the president explains that Orbital was always a compulsive man and always felt revenge when he did something wrong, Leon answers saying he will continue with the mission, but he will need more help, the president then gives Sherry & Leon more weapons and some other things, after that they go in search of Orbital and to rescue Agata. During their way to the factory they are attacked by HUNK, and a fight starts, Leon and Sherry defeat him after the battle, they say they have no time to fight with him, but he tells them to make a deal, HUNK says that when they defeat Orbital, he will leave them but they will have to give him a copy of the virus, Leon and Sherry acept. When they finally arrive to the factory they are attacked by a squad of The Hinder corp, HUNK says that an invisible barrier is protection the door and he knows how to disable it, but he will need Sherry & Leon to cover him, they start to fight against the squad, when they defeat them HUNK is able to open the door. At the entrance many zombies & B.O.W. in development are exposed, Sherry starts to feel that someone is following them and suddenly HUNK gets throwed into a barrier and falls down, Leon tries to save him but gets kicked by Orbital who was invisible, he says that they are allready late, that they can't stop him from condemn all the country, Sherry starts to shoot at him but because of his power he defeats her easily, HUNK gets up and discovers Orbital's wife frozen, (she seems to reseamble Alexia Ashford from RE:CV) HUNK informs Leon about it, when he heards this he goes down to HUNK and try to get her out of there, Orbital fighting with Sherry sees Leon and HUNK trying to get his wife out of her frozen state, he then quickly starts to hit them, but HUNK injects him some kind of liquid and he starts to get weaker, HUNK tells him that what he injected him is a vaccine for his powers that he invented, Orbital says again that they are allready late and that his master plan is about to be unleashed he then tooks another vaccine out and injects it into himself this causes him to mutate into a Tyrant and he then wakes up his wife Leon tells HUNK & Sherry to run, but they refuse and help him, a fight starts and most of the factory starts to burn down, suddenly a support team arrives and aim their guns to the mutated Orbital and to his wife, after that an autodestruction secuence is actived and says that the building will totally burn down in 10 minutes, Leon founds a way out but gets attacked by Orbital's mutated wife, he defeats her when HUNK throws him a rocket launcher, Sherry manages to knock out Orbital temporaly and rescues Agata from the explosion, they manage to get out before the building blews up, They believe that Orbital is dead but he then rises in a new form, Leon and Sherry defeat him throwing him into the flames of the building, after that HUNK says that he needs the copy of the virus Leon doubts it first, but he accepts, Agata then is taken by the goverment to an adoption center. The final scene shows Leon and Sherry in a plane, when he recieves a call from a "good friend" Sherry asks him who he was and Leon tells him that he is someone he know from a long time. Cast *Matthew Mercer - Leon S. Kennedy *Eden Riegel - Sherry Birkin *Tom Kane - Orbital/Bautista Kana *Kari Wahlgren - Agata Kana *Keith Silverstein - HUNK *Christopher Barnes - Greece President *Kevin Conroy - Leon's "Good Friend" Music The movie consist in 3 soundtracks (1 Score, 2 soundtracks one Japanese edition and the North American Edition) the European & Australian version includes some of the tracks in live version as bonus tracks. Japanese Soundtrack Version #Cyclone Performed by 12012 #No Standing Still Performed by 44Magnum #Haruka Hanata Performed by Asian Kung Fu Generation #Ichirin No Hana (Live Version) Performed by High & Mighty Color #I.V. Performed by X Japan #Shiver Performed by The Gazette #The Trooper (Iron Maiden Cover) Performed by Onmyouza #Hageshisa To Kono Mune no Naka de Karamitsuita Shakunetsu no Yami Performed by Dir En Grey #Susume! Pirates Performed by Aikaryu #Garnet Performed by Malice Mizer #Silent Revelation Performed by Ganleryus #Sakura Mau Kisetsu Performed by Ayabie North American Soundtrack Version #Prayers Performed by In This Moment #Below The Bottom Performed by Hatebreed #Down In Flames Performed by Nothingface #Irresponsible Hate Athem (Live Version) Performed by Marilyn Manson #Where You Came From Performed by Pantera #What Doesn't Die Performed by Anthrax #Never Performed by Saving Abel #Badass Performed by Saliva #Down With The Sickness Performed by Disturbed #Superbeast Performed by Rob Zombie #Burn It Down Performed by Avenged Sevenfold #This is Heavy Metal Performed by Lordi European & Australian Soundtrack Version #Prayers Performed by In This Moment #Below The Bottom Performed by Hatebreed #Down In Flames Performed by Nothingface #Irresponsible Hate Athem (Live Version) Performed by Marilyn Manson #Where You Came From Performed by Pantera #What Doesn't Die Performed by Anthrax #Never Performed by Saving Abel #Badass Performed by Saliva #Down With The Sickness Performed by Disturbed #Superbeast Performed by Rob Zombie #Burn It Down Performed by Avenged Sevenfold #This is Heavy Metal Performed by Lordi #Prayers (Live) Track Performed by In This Moment # What Doesn't Die (Live) Track Performed by Anthrax #Badass (Live) Track Performed by Saliva #Down With The Sickness (Live) Track Performed by Disturbed #Superbeast (Live) Track Performed by Rob Zombie #Burn It Down (Live) Track Performed by Avenged Sevenfold Resident Evil: Condemned Original Montion Picture Socre All the songs are composed by Kota Suzuki the main producer of the Resident Evil 5 videogame Socre. #Intro (イントロ) #Rise (上昇) #Do you think this is his fault? (あなたは、これが彼のせいだと思いますか?) #Outbreak Unleashed (アウトブレイクが解き放た) #History of a Broken Family (アウトブレイクが解き放た) #B.O.W., Zombies & Hinder (弓、ゾンビ＆妨げる) #Sherry To The Rescue! (救助にシェリー！) #Orbital Confrontation (軌道対決) #Hell on Earth! (この世の地獄！) #I Will Break Him Down (私は彼を打破する) #Broken Family Second Part (壊れた家族第二部) #What he used to be (彼はあったもの) #Underbelly of The Beast (下腹部獣の) #We need more help (我々は、より多くの助けが必要) #Rescue team (救助隊) #Now is the time to finish this! (今は、これを終了する時間です！) #HUNK Appears (ハンクが表示されます) #Deal with the devil incarnate (悪魔の化身に対処) #Immortal & Insane Legacy (不滅＆非常識レガシー) #Mutation Vaccine (突然変異ワクチン) #Rescue the girl (少女を救出) #End it right now (今それを終わらせる) #Final confrontation (最終的な対立) #Hinder & Orbital finished (妨げる＆オービタルは終了です) #Just a good friend (ただの良い友達) #Orbital Confrontation (Remix) Track (軌道対決リミックス) #Underbelly Of The Beast (Remix) Track (下腹部獣のリミックス) #Final Confrontation (Remix) Track (決勝対決リミックス)